Maski
Maski to krótka historia dziejąca się daleko w przyszłości na wyspie Quentris, gdy Vaatah dawno obrócił się w proch, a dwójka najemników, Jinx i Taare'ala, którzy przeżyli, z pomocą maszyny opartej o Kanohi Olmak przeniosła się do świata równoległego. Rozdział 1 Drzwi otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypieniem dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów i do Wyrzutka weszła rosła postać skryta pod obszernym płaszczem z głębokim kapturem. Jinx, znudzony przeciągającymi się rozmowami podniósł dyskretnie wzrok i zaczął lustrować nieznajomego. Z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że osobnik który właśnie wszedł jest Toa, i to Toa Ognia sądząc po czerwonym kolorze maski delikatnie widocznym w poświacie rzucanej przez kamienie świetlne. Tajemniczy Toa otaksował salę wzrokiem, zatrzymując się przez chwilę na każdym z klientów lokalu, a następnie ruszył w stronę pijanego Skakdi siedzącego w rogu sali. Straciwszy zainteresowanie nieznajomym, Jinx wrócił do przysłuchiwania się negocjacjom. - …i właśnie dlatego musi być to zrobione w biały dzień, no po prostu nie ma innej opcji – powiedział masywny Rithianin, siedzący przy mapie naprzeciwko nich. Przedstawiała ona Quentris i była prawdopodobniej bardziej dokładna niż każda inna mapa na wyspie. Na drugiej leżącej na stole płachcie widniał zaś plan interesującego ich budynku. - Jesteś świadomy faktu, że za zadanie w ciągu dnia stawka jest podwójna? – Taare’ala zdawała się niezbyt przejęta porą dnia zaproponowaną przez osobnika po drugiej stronie stołu. - Tak tak, z tym nie będzie problemu, liczy się tylko wykonanie roboty, i to jak najszybciej, zanim Maska zniknie – Drabb zdawał się być trochę rozdrażniony. Jinx uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Tara była najlepszym negocjatorem na świecie, wyprowadzając swoim niewidzącym wzrokiem z równowagi każdego. Rihtianin nie był tutaj wyjątkiem. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go nagłe poruszenie w lokalu, zaś wzrok wszystkich skierował się ku Toa i Skakdi siedzącym w rogu. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zaś jego towarzyszka i ich rozmówca przestali rozmawiać, podobnie jak reszta lokalu, w którym zaległa nagle dziwna cisza. - Czyżby ten Toa był głupszy niż wyglądał? Nawet nie dowiedział się kto zacz i co bądź na tej wyspie, że chlapnął imieniem wielkiego X? – Jinx wydawał się być nieco rozczarowany zachowaniem przybysza. Widać Toa byli głupi w każdym świecie, nie tylko w jego macierzystym. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do Drabba. - W porządku, zatem podsumowując; wchodzimy do środka, uciszamy strażników, znikamy maskę i wracamy? Skoro to taki spacerek, to dlaczego zlecasz to nam? – spytała dziewczyna. Rihtianin zmieszawszy się lekko, odparł: - Mnie już tam znają, jak tylko wejdę jestem na cenzurowanym, no nie ma innej opcji jak ludzie z zewnątrz. Poza tym płacę i wymagam – Drabb odzyskał nieco pewności siebie. - Rozumiem. Po wykonaniu zadania spotykamy się tutaj tak? - Spytała Armexianka - Tak tak, oczywiście, będę tutaj czekał na was każdego dnia wieczorem. - Zatem dobijmy targu, połowa widgetów z góry - Jinx pierwszy raz zabrał głos od momentu wejścia do lokalu. - Połowa? Rihtianin aż się żachnął - najwyżej jedna czwarta. - Za jedną czwartą nie ruszam się z tego krzesła. - Nie zapłacę wam przecież połowy teraz, a jak mnie wykiwacie? - My wykiwamy kogoś? Powtórz to jeszcze raz - Najemnik nonszalancko oparł rękę na swoim toporze. - Zatem jedna trzecia – ucięła dyskusję Taare’ala - płatne teraz. Drabb niechętnie wyciagnął sakiewkę, odliczył umówioną kwotę i przesunął na drugą stronę stołu. Szamanka zgarnęła pieniądze do swojej, wstała i uścisnąwszy rękę rozmówcy skierowała się do wyjścia. Jinx również podniósł się ciężko, zwinął leżące mapy, skinął głową i ruszył za kobietą. W drzwiach minął wchodzącą do lokalu Vortixx. - Galia – wzdrygnął się na wspomnienia – wybraliśmy chyba najlepszy moment żeby się stąd zwinąć, coś zawsze wisi w powietrzu gdziekolwiek ona się pojawi. Kątem oka zauważył, że przygląda im się grupa pijanych obdartusów, ale w migoczącym świetle ciężko było to stwierdzić na pewno. - Co sądzisz o naszym kontrahencie? – Tara zwróciła się do partnera, gdy szli szybkim krokiem przez miasto. - Nie podoba mi się to, nie powiedział nam wszystkiego, trzeba zachować podwójną ostrożność. - Też odniosłam takie wrażenie, no ale to dla nas nie pierwszyzna, co jakiś czas kogoś trzeba postawić do pionu po robocie- zeszli z głównej ulicy i zagłębili się w sieć drobnych uliczek. - To się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, żeby po podniesieniu ceny dwukrotnie ktoś nie protestował, a tutaj poszło jak po maśle - zamyślił się Jinx - przyczyny mogą być dwie: naprawdę cholernie zależy mu na tej masce, albo nie zamierza nam za nią zapłacić. - Tak czy inaczej, potrzebujemy tych widgetów, zaraz potem zwijamy się z tej cholernej wyspy - powiedziała Tara. - Panience nie podoba się nasza wyspa? To może pomożemy się Panience z niej wynieść? I to w podskokach. Bez sakiewek oczywiście będziecie dużo lżejsi, to i skakać będzie łatwiej - z bocznej uliczki wyłoniła się trójka Zakazian. Nie wyglądali najlepiej, brakowało im zębów, pancerze poznaczone były ogniskami korozji zaś mętny wzrok sugerował znaczne upojenie agresorów. - Nie skądże, to po prostu rajski ogród na tym łez padole - zakpiła Taare'ala - w czymś mogę Panom pomóc? - Możesz zamknąć mordę i wyskoczyć z kasy, podobnie jak ten twój chłoptaś - rzucił Skakdi stojący na przedzie bandy. - Cóż za upadek obyczajów - mruknął Jinx i podszedłszy do herszta strzelił go w twarz szybkim prawym prostym. Zakazanin zwiotczał jak kukiełka i zwalił się bezwładnie na ziemię. - O ty poczwaro, zapłacisz nam za to - wrzasnął jeden z dwóch pozostałych wrogów i obaj trochę niezręcznie dobyli swoich broni. Armexianin uśmiechnąwszy się z przekąsem również wyciągnął miecz. Pierwszy z przeciwników ryknąwszy rzucił się na niego tnąc mieczem z góry z całą siłą. Najemnik odsunąwszy się lekko i uderzywszy dłonią w płaz zbił bez problemu pędzące ostrze, a następnie kopnął Zakazianina w brzuch. Skakdi zamroczony padł na plecy. W międzyczasie drugi zbir wyciągnął paskudnie wyglądający kiścień i zakręciwszy młynka nad głową zaczął iść całkowicie zaabsorbowany w kierunku Jinxa. Fakt, że Taare'ala również dobyła broni zauważył tym momencie, kiedy wypuściwszy broń ze słabnącej ręki spostrzegł końcówkę miecza wystającą z własnej klatki piersiowej. Szamanka jednym szarpnięciem wyciągnęła miecz z wroga, a ten zwalił się z głuchym jękiem na piach. Jinx wyczyścił miecz o szmaty znajdujące się na martwym ciele, a następnie podszedł do pierwszego przeciwnika, wyciągnął topór i odciął mu głowę. - No to chyba na tyle - powiedział do swojej towarzyszki i zamarł, zobaczywszy wodza Skakdi celującego z paskudnego garłacza w stronę Taare'ali. Ze złamanego nosa kapała krew. - Pożegnaj się ze swoją kumpelą - rzucił uśmiechając się obleśnie w stronę Armexianki - No lala, jakieś ostatnie życzenia? - Tak... O kurde, za tobą! - rzuciła Tara patrząc jakby za Zakazianinem, a ten, choć zakrawało to na szczyt głupoty, spojrzał się przez ramię. Wykorzystując zdobytą chwilę Jinx rzucił w Skakdiego nóż wyciąnięty z cholewy, trafiając prosto w krtań. Przeciwnik charcząc opadł na kolana, dłońmi próbując wyciągnąć ostrze. Gasnącym wzrokiem spojrzał na podchodzącą kobietę, która przyklęknąwszy pomachała sobie dłonią przed oczami - Tak dla twojej informacji, jestem niewidoma - powiedziała śmiejąc się. Oprych, próbując coś odpowiedzieć, co było dość trudne zważywszy na sztylet w krtani, przewrócił się na ziemię. Jinx podszedł do niego, wyciągnął broń, wyczyścił i schował pod płaszcz. Następnie zręcznie przeszukał trupy Zakazian, znajdując lekko po kilkadziesiąt widgetów przy każdym. Wstał, ogarnął wzrokiem pobojowisko i powiedział: - Chodźmy stąd, bo jeszcze ktoś się znów napatoczy. - otrzepawszy ubrania ruszyli w stronę kwater, zupełnie jakby nic im nie przeszkodziło zaledwie chwilę wcześniej. - Przyznaj się, strach Cię obleciał jak zobaczyłeś tego garłacza skierowanego w moją stronę - Taare'ala obróciła głowę w stronę przyjaciela, jak już przeszli kilka przecznic - Stałeś się na chwilę trochę bardziej szary na twarzy niż zazwyczaj. - Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na taką lekkomyślność następnym razem, to miejsce jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż w każdym w którym byliśmy wcześniej. - Wiem wiem, oczy dookoła głowy - uśmiechnąwszy się do Jinxa otworzyła drzwi ich kwatery. Był to dwupokojowy "apartament" z widokiem na budynek w którym znajdował się ich cel. Wyposażenie było skromne, by nie rzec - ascetyczne. Kilka słabych kamieni świetlnych, dwie prycze, krzywy stół, krzesło, a w pomieszczeniu obok prosta toaleta i miednica z wodą. - Trzeba powoli zebrać sprzęt i informacje - rzucił najemnik usiadłszy na brzegu łóżka - Maska ma się pojawić w ciągi trzech czterech dni, a następnie mamy dwudziestoczterogodzinne okienko transferowe. - Jutro przejdę się po znajomych dostawcach i zorganizuję nam sprzęt. - Ok, zostanę i będę trzymał rękę na pulsie tutaj. Idź spać, będę pierwszy trzymał wartę. Jinx usiadł na krześle i pochylił się nad planem budynku który znajdował się naprzeciwko. Dopracowywał szczegóły i określał ewentualne drogi ucieczki, jednocześnie wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech swojej przyjaciółki, za którą bez wahania oddałby życie. * * * CDN... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Shivna Kategoria:Vox22